diabetesindogsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:We hope
Mainpage Hello, this message is to let you know that we've tweeked the main page per your request.Regards Kmanwing (talk) 20:11, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) SEO Hi, I've updated your SEO, which will hopefully help bring more traffic to the wiki. Keep up the great work!-- Kacie (talk) 21:02, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Wikianswers Pets Link Wikianswers Pets Putting the link here as the widget for this has disappeared. We hope 16:04, July 18, 2010 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle We_hope, Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 18:26, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Recent Activity Hi. I saw you haven't been editing lately and have been protecting all the pages on the wiki. Is there a problem we can help you with? Unfortunately it is not ok to sysop protect every page and block every user who registers. Wikis are meant to be community projects; and it is against Wikia's terms of use to try to make them private or prevent anyone else from editing. We will unprotect the pages, and I will ask you to stop blocking users who have never vandalized and/or never edited at all. If there is some problem or change that prompted these actions and we can help with it, please do let me know! -- Wendy (talk) 22:59, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's time for me to move this wiki to a different site. I will begin looking for one very shortly. We hope 03:58, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. You are of course welcome to do that as long as you follow the terms of the CC-by-SA license. But the wiki here will need to remain open for other editors after you leave. Is there some specific reason you want to move? -- Wendy (talk) 02:11, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Hi. I've edited the main page moving announcement to point to your user page, as it is not allowed to have a direct offsite link there. The announcement on that page can be up for a short while to let regular readers know you have moved the wiki, after which we will take it down. Good luck on your new site! -- Wendy (talk) 01:12, May 25, 2012 (UTC)